


Have At It

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Car Sex, Car Sex Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Driving, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Isaac doesn't think it's a good idea, M/M, Poor Stiles, Public Sex, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott teaches Isaac how to drive, Sexual Fantasy, just a little bit, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have a shared fantasy. Isaac doesn't talk about it so Scott does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have At It

Scott is teaching Isaac how to drive and he knows Isaac is thinking about their shared fantasy of having sex in a car because there is an identified growing bulge (I.G.B. as Stiles so kindly puts it) in his boyfriend’s pants. Isaac isn’t one to share his…feelings so of course he says nothing. Scott sighs and takes off his seatbelt.

“Pull over.” He commands. Isaac looks at him in confusion.

“Why?” He asks. Scott fixes him with a glare.

“Just do it.” He says with a hint of annoyance.

“Okay… pulling over. You’re not gonna murder me right?” Isaac tries to joke. Scott gives him another look before turning over and leaning forward to mouth at Isaac’s bulge. Isaac squeaks and tangles his hand in Scott’s hair. Scott is about to undo Isaac’s pants when said boy pulls him up by his hair. Scott pouts.

“W-what are you doing?” Isaac stammers.

“I’m gonna suck your cock. Duh.” Scott answers calmly. Isaac’s eyes widen.

“B-but anyone can see.” He states. Scott gives him a mischievous smirk.

“That’s the fun in it.” He responds as he begins undoing Isaac’s pants again. Just as he is about to pull out Isaac’s cock Isaac stops him. Scott whines as he sits up.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” Isaac asks.

“Isaac, do you want me to suck your cock in this car?” Scott replies.

“Well yeah but-.” Isaac starts.

“There is no but. You want me to suck your cock in this car and I want to suck your cock in this car, so let me suck your cock in this car.” Scott interrupts. Isaac stares at him and then hastily shoves down his pants and boxers.

“Go ahead then.” He challenges. Scott smirks and leans forward again. He licks and places kisses along Isaac’s cock. Just to tease Isaac he sucks on just the head slowly. “Stop teasing.” Isaac hisses through gritted teeth. Scott snickers and takes all of Isaac in his mouth. “Shit! Oh my god!” Isaac moans and his hips jerk. Scott reaches down to his own pants and opens them. He lays one hand on Isaac’s thigh while the other wraps around his own cock. “Fuck Baby.” Isaac squeezes his eyes shut and moans loudly when Scott’s teeth scrape against him. His hips buck lightly and he tangles his hand in Scott’s hair, pulling roughly. Scott hums appreciatively and Isaac groans. “Soon Baby, fuck, I’m gonna cum soon.” Scott strokes himself harder and as Isaac pulls his hair and growls as he goes over the edge. He cums with a moan- muffled by Isaac’s cock still in his mouth- and his hips stuttering forward. Isaac cries out and cums hard in Scott’s mouth. Scott swallows and cleans Isaac off before sitting up. He stares at Isaac as he licks his hand clean. “Jesus.” Isaac groans. Scott gives him a smile, but it’s feral like a wolf stalking its prey. He pulls the lever that pushes the driver’s seat back and pulls off his pants and boxers before climbing into Isaac’s lap. Isaacc kisses him harshly, tasting their cum. “You’re filthy.” Scott hums.

“You love it.” He rubs his ass against Isaac’s cock. “Now fuck me.” Isaac puts three fingers in Scott’s mouth and lets Scott suck on them while he sucks bruises into Scott’s skin. He pulls them away after sucking in five hickies and slowly pushes one into Scott. Scott gasps.

“You couldn’t wait could you?” Isaac asks as he pumps the finger in and out. “You’re suppose to be my driving instructor.”

“More.” Scott moans and Isaac adds a second finger. Scott grinds down onto Isaac’s fingers. “God!”

“Driving instructors don’t suck off their students, Scott, and they don’t let their students fuck them.” Isaac says as he adds a third finger. Scott crushs their mouths together and whimpers when Isaac pulls his fingers out. “Don’t pout. You’re getting something better.” Isaac whispers as he pushes in inch by inch.

“Fuck.” Scott groans when Isaac bottoms out. “Mmm, fill me so well.”

“God Baby, how are you so tight?” Isaac replies. Scott lifts up and drops back down harshly. They both moan and soon Isaac joins in. “Fuck, just like that. You’re so good Baby, so good at riding my cock. Love watching you bounce on it.” Scott gasps.

“Isaac, feels so good.” He moans. Isaac switches angles and Scott cries out. “Shit, shit, shit! Right there, oh God, right there Baby!” Scott’s prostate gets hit on each thrust and soon Scott stills above Isaac as he cums again. “Isaac!”

“Scott!” Isaac grunts as he cums. Scott slumps forward and smiles. “I’ll never be able to get in this car or drive again.” Scott laughs.

“Yeah, let’s not tell Stiles we did the do in his beloved Jeep.” He adds.


End file.
